As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option for processing and storing information is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, educational, governmental, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information.
Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users and/or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
FIG. 1 depicts selected elements of an example prior art information handling system 1. Information handling system 1 includes a host 10, which may include processing resources (e.g., one or more central processing units (CPUs) and storage resources that are accessible to the processing resources). Storage resources may include volatile storage or memory and/or persistent storage, e.g., disk storage, flash memory or other type of erasable read only memory (ROM), and the like. Information handling system 1 may also include various other peripheral or I/O devices known in the field of data processing system design.
Host 10 may include a keyboard 20. As shown in FIG. 2A, a prior art keyboard 20 may include a standardized set of keys (and/or buttons) 22 operable to provide input to host 10. One example of keyboard 20 includes a set of keys 22 arranged in the so-called “QWERTY” character set, which has been used for typewriters. In a standard keyboard 20, keys 22 display one or more imprinted characters, for example, characters corresponding to alphanumeric characters, mathematical functions, and/or specialized function keys.
Some of the individual keys (e.g., 22a and 22b) display two or more characters. In the example shown in FIG. 2A, key 22a displays a numeral one (“1”) on a lower portion of the key and an exclamation point (“!”) on an upper portion of the key. In this example, key 22a may be used to input a numeral one as its primary character. “Shift” key 22c may be used to select a secondary character (e.g., an exclamation point). Keys 22 may support multiple alternative characters available through use of a key modifier (e.g., “Shift”, “Alt”, “Ctrl” (or “Control”), “Fn”, etc.). Some examples of prior art keyboards may include alternative characters that are not imprinted on the top surface of the keys. The use of imprinted alternative characters may depend on space limits, legibility, and/or a variety of other considerations.
FIG. 2B depicts individual key 22a removed from prior art keyboard 20. As can be seen in FIG. 2B, key 22a may include a top surface 24, sides 26, and a post 28. Top surface 24 is configured to display the characters corresponding to key 22a (“1” and “!”) as well as to interact with the user's fingers while typing. Sides 26, in this example, bear no imprint but provide rigidity to key 22a. Post 28 is configured to mate with various features of keyboard 20, e.g., to mount key 22a to keyboard 20.